Single
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: AU Song fic to the song Single by Natasha Bedingfield. Sam's just fine with being single, she's alwasy been alone.


**HI! Yes, it's another story. Just a one-shot, though. I came up with this when I was listening to the radio, a song that they had played a couple times throughout the day came on and I thought of a DP character that would match the song. It was Sam. And so here I am writing a story to the song. By the way, this is an alternate universe. (AU)**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or the song 'Single' by Natasha Bedingfield. (It's a great song)**

Sam Manson walked through the halls of Casper High alone. I was used to being alone; I didn't have any friends and defiantly not a boyfriend. It didn't bother me though. I liked being independent.

_I'm not waiting around for a man to save me ('cos I'm happy where I am)_

_I don't depend on a guy to validate me_

_I don't need to be anyone's baby (Is that so hard to understand?)_

_No I don't need another half to make me . . . whole._

I wasn't one of those damsels in distress, like Paullina who was always going on about how the ghost boy saved her; I could take care of myself. I had a strong mind and body, though some would disagree with that latter because I was so skinny. But the moment they saw me in gym they wouldn't be so cocky, I could kick almost any guy's butt at running, baseball, basketball- basically any sport. I was a force to be reckoned with.

_Make your move if you want doesn't mean I will or won't_

_I'm free to make my mind up_

_You either got it or you don't_

Don't get me wrong, if a guy ever did ask me out, not because of the way I looked but because they liked me for me, I would probably say yes. Only if I really liked them back, but that didn't happen too often. Both the getting asked out and me falling for any guy.

_This is my current single status_

_My declaration of independence _

_There's no way I'm trading places_

_Right now a star's in the ascendant_

_I'm single (right now)_

_That's how I wanna be_

_I'm single (Right now)_

_That's how I wanna be_

I'm single and I'm fine with it. I would never think of trading places with those no brain 'Oh my God, I broke a nail!' girls that always get the guys. I would kill myself before I ever became that kind of girl.

_Don't need to be on somebody's arm to look good (I like who I am)_

_I'm not saying I don't wanna fall in love 'cos I would_

_But I'm not gonna get hooked up just 'cos you say I should (Can't get romance on demand)_

_I'm gonna wait so I'm sorry if you misunderstood_

I stopped at my locker to get some books when I saw Star on the arm of her boyfriend Kwan. There is no way that I would ever be an arm trophy for any guy. And don't get me wrong, again, I do want to fall in love some day. A lot of girls say I should hook up with a guy, but I told them that I wasn't going to just because they said so.

_This is my current single status_

_My declaration of independence _

_There's no way I'm trading places_

_Right now a star's in the ascendant_

_I'm single (right now)_

_That's how I wanna be_

_I'm single (Right now)_

_That's how I wanna be_

And anyway, most of the guys in high school weren't very serious. They go out with you for a week, maybe two, and once they get tired of you they drop you for the next thing in a short skirt that can give them what they want. No way no how that I'd turn into that.

_Everything in its right time everything in its right place_

_I know I'll settle down one day_

_But 'till then I like it this way. . . it's my way_

_Yes I like it this way_

_Make your move if you want_

_Doesn't mean I will or won't_

_I'm free to make my mind up you either got it or you don't. . ._

_'Till then I'm single_

One day I hope to end up with a great guy and have a life with them. But till then I'm fine the way I am, I can focus on my studies or something important, like my art.

_This is my current single status_

_My declaration of independence _

_There's no way I'm trading places_

_Right now a star's in the ascendant_

_I'm single (right now)_

_That's how I wanna be_

_I'm single (Right now)_

_That's how I wanna be_

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I wasn't looking where I was going a ran into someone and my books went everywhere. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed diving for my books.

"It's okay." He laughed, I blushed. Great, it had to be a guy. He leaned down and helped me pick my books up. "Here." He said and he handed them to me. I looked up at him, which made me blush even more. It was Danny Fenton, my all time crush.

"Thank you." I muttered, I started to walk away when he stopped me.

"Hey, your Sam, right?" He asked, I nodded. "I was wondering, do you want to go out sometime?" He asked almost in one breath, I could tell he was nervous. I stood there for a moment, not understanding completely. "I know, it's weird that I just met you- ran into you actually, but I've been thinking about asking you for a while and I thought this was as good a time as any."

I smiled, yes I don't mind being single, but maybe I can try to dating thing for a while. "Sure, I'd love to." I answered, the moment that sentence left my lips his face lifted.

"That's great!" He exclaimed, his smile as big as ever.

That made me smile even more. I guess being single was over.

**--------------------------**

**I hoped you liked it. Like I said it just came to me.**

**Make sure to review!**

**TTFN!**

**Thank you to my beta reader! Raven of the Night676!**


End file.
